


The Alpha Prime of District Six

by keir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Lance isn't getting any younger and he desperately wants a kit, but he's been jaded on love ever since his mate left him. It was just something silly at first when he went on a website meant for anonymous hookups; he didn't really think anything would come of it. But when someone catches his interest, he decides to take a risk and ends up with more than he had ever bargained for.Part of ABO Week 2k17





	The Alpha Prime of District Six

**Author's Note:**

> Another rough one. Sorry for any mistakes; this is completely written on my phone and is unedited.

Lance lay back, silent for once in his life. He stared up at the man above him, emotions a jumble as he watched the alpha unfasten his watch and set it aside with precise movements.

Not just any alpha, though. An Alpha Prime.

Lance wasn't sure how he had got here, laying back against the single pillow and sheets that were clearly barely 300 thread count that adorned Shiro's bed.

Well, he knew, he just didn't quite believe it. He had been chatting with someone online through BreedingConnection; he felt a bit ashamed at turning toward such a method, but he was getting sort of desperate at this point. He wanted a kit, and he wasn't getting any younger, plus there was the whole being discarded by his mate of twelve years and the trust issues it had created thing.

It was just supposed to be a joke, sort of, filling out a silly profile and all. He didn't actually expect anything to come of it, but one alpha had caught his attention. There was a little flirting--okay, heavy flirting--and Lance had been bold enough to suggest they meet in person. It wasn't just about sex--okay, it was mostly about sex--but Lance felt a good connection to the alpha on the other side of the screen, at least enough to put himself out there. Get back in the ol' saddle, so to speak.

"Are you sure about this?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah. Yeah; why wouldn't I be?" Lance tried to play it cool, real suave. He had thought he was meeting up with an alpha, just a normal alpha, run of the mill, the kind you'd find in the local bar and take home after a few too many drinks for some ultimately disappointing sex. He had maybe had several such encounters after the divorce a few years ago and wasn't expecting much; he knew he could expect an alpha after the thrill of breeding kink, the thrill of going raw and potentially knocking up a stranger without any of the fuss of having to actually take care of offspring. He was okay with that; at least the alphas on the site were screened, or that's what the company had promised.

He just hadn't expected ending up in the bed of District 6's Alpha Prime, a man at least a decade younger than him and fine as hell. Shiro was muscular and handsome and had actually taken Lance on a real date type of thing with a meal that wasn't just shitty bar food. Lance would let the alpha fuck him for just that alone. Hell, Lance would have let Shiro fuck him even if he only took him out for shitty bar food, because it was a once in a lifetime chance to have sex with someone that utterly gorgeous.

Not to mention an Alpha Prime. He had so many questions. Why was an Alpha Prime on a breeding hookup site, and why had he even bothered bringing Lance back to his place? Shiro could have anyone he wanted, alpha, beta or omega, so why him? Lance had expected the alpha to say he had changed his mind at any moment, but somehow that moment never came and now Lance was in Shiro's bedroom, and the man clearly had no sense of style or comfort, plus--

"Lance," Shiro said, fingers tapping the omega's jawline.

Lance startled, jostled back to reality from his jumbled thoughts. "Yes?"

"I was just saying it's okay if you want to change your mind."

"I'm not changing my mind," Lance said. He would be stupid to change it now, this close to what he wanted. He couldn't ask for a better partner and sire to his offspring than a gorgeous Alpha Prime. "I..." He hesitated, anticipating the alpha would have a sudden change of heart once the next words crossed his lips. A lot of them were caught up in the fantasy of breeding but once the reality was right there, they backed out. "I have the contract in my jacket pocket so you can be sure all responsibility lies on me if it takes, and I haven't been on suppressants in a long time. Haven't needed them, actually. Not that I've tried it, tried this before, I just haven't had sex in a long time." He sighed at the blank look on Shiro's face. "And now I'm oversharing. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Shiro took his glasses off, folded them and set them next to his watch on the nightstand. "I'm worried I might hurt you once my rut takes over. How long would you say it's been since you've had sex?"

Lance winced. "You really want me to admit to that?" He had all but forgot how direct an alpha could be when it came to sex. Especially when it came to sex. Shiro hadn't been shy at all in arranging this meeting around his rut, feeling no shame in saying it was only logical because his sperm count would be higher. Lance covered his face with his hands. "A few cycles." When he peeked out from between his fingers and saw Shiro's raised brow challenging him, he sighed and went limp against the bed. Staring at the ceiling, in a soft voice he admitted, "Seven cycles."

"Why so long?" Shiro asked.

"Seriously? You're seriously asking me that?" Lance frowned, thinking the Alpha Prime was mocking him.

"Almost four years; that's a long time."

"Maybe to someone as young and handsome as you. Plus, you're a Prime; you could have anyone you want," Lance said, trying to keep the bitterness from his voice.

Shiro cupped Lance's face, thumb running over his cheekbone. "I don't see how you'd have a problem finding someone," he said.

"Shiro, I'm almost old enough to be your dad," Lance said, "and a lot of alphas aren't exactly clambering over themselves for a used-up discard omega." Lance internally sighed at himself for bringing up the "d" word. He supposed he should have just stuck with the word "divorcee" instead of the derogatory term alphas used for omegas whose mates had left them. After all, why would anyone want what another had discarded?

Lance shifted uncomfortably as he caught Shiro's gaze traveling to where the old mate scar lay on his neck, still hidden beneath the collar of his shirt. He was aware that he was killing the mood and he wished he had drank at least three more beers at dinner. He had no idea how to do this any more, how to be appealing or sexy. "You don't have to worry about hurting me," Lance said, trying to get back on track. "I've had plenty of rut sex before; even if I'm not in heat, I can take it."

"You won't have to worry about your heat," Shiro said as he ran his fingers from Lance's collarbone down to his stomach. "My rut will set it off."

Lance was already finding it hard to think at the barest touch from the other man. "So sure of yourself," he murmured. "You know it's impossible, right? I'm not due for another heat for three months." Though now he was wishing it was due right now.

"A perk of being a Prime," Shiro said, voice gone slightly deeper as he began unbuttoning Lance's shirt. "Your body won't be able to help itself. You didn't know?"

Lance made a noise, words seeming lost to him as Shiro parted his shirt. A broad hand slid palm flat from his navel up to his collarbone, fingers barely brushing the edge of his old mate mark. He felt embarrassed now that he hadn't had the surgery to remove and reconstruct it, his sentimentality getting the better of him. Well, that and the fact that the cost for it would have wiped out his meager savings.

"Do you mind?" Shiro asked, a finger running along the band of Lance's pants.

The omega shook his head, sucking in a harsh breath as the alpha lowered his. Shiro's face hovered above Lance's belly as he breathed in the other man's scent. He brushed his lips over the soft skin, feeling the small hairs there tickle him. Lance shivered and Shiro could smell his desire rising. His own body was eagerly and quickly responding to it, his rut coming on much faster with the help of a lovely omega's presence. It had been building since he first laid eyes on Lance sitting at the table in the restaurant they had agreed to meet at.

Shiro had arrived on time, but apparently the omega had seen fit to get there earlier. Shiro hadn't minded because it allowed him to take a moment to study Lance while he was still unaware of his presence. It was nice to be able to take the measure of him without Shiro's status tainting it; so often the fact that he was a Prime soured his interactions, which he was hoping might be tempered by an older omega, someone with more experience who may not so easily have stars in his eyes or fall to jealousy.

Indeed, his eyes were one of the first things Shiro had noticed. The omega had been staring out the window, an air of sadness about him, especially in his beautiful blue eyes. Long fingers had drummed out a rhythm of tension on the tabletop, and the omega had been dressed smartly. He was more handsome than Shiro had expected, having only his age to go on, but Shiro had enjoyed his quick wit in their conversations and was hoping they would continue in person. He had approached the omega, delighting in the way the gentle crow's feet at the edges of blue eyes wrinkled when they went wide in surprise.

Shiro glanced up to find those eyes staring at him now. His fingers deftly unfastened the other man's pants as he laid a kiss to the right of his navel. The hitch in Lance's breath pleased him. He may be older, but he was just as responsive as the omegas around Shiro's age. As he slid the pants and underwear down Lance's hips, the scent of his desire was released. Shiro rumbled deep in his chest and buried his face into the other man's groin.

Lance gasped and bucked at the sudden move, and it triggered Shiro's rut. He growled, hands pinning hips down as his mind told him not to let this potential mate escape. Floating in the back of his thoughts was surprise that his rut had come on so suddenly; it was usually gradual, and Shiro could tell when the break would happen. Apparently not so with Lance. "Don't move," he snapped, and the omega beneath him stilled. He had no intention of hurting Lance, but he felt a bit more volatile at the moment.

The order apparently had its own effect on Lance. Shiro could almost taste the sudden flood of his heat on his tongue. He barely heard Lance murmur something faintly before he rose up and ripped the other man's pants down his legs. He stared down, chest moving with his heavy breaths. There lay the omega's vestigial penis, small and hard between his legs, and beneath that his slit, rapidly growing wet with slick. Shiro's hips humped the air at the sight and smell of it. "Are you still sure about this?" Shiro ground out, barely having the presence of mind to do so.

"Oh my god," Lance murmured. His cock twitched and he licked his lips. "Yes. Yes, I still want this."

"Good," Shiro snapped, and then he was diving between Lance's legs.

Lance's back bowed, his head snapping back against the single pillow as he cried out. Shiro had buried his face into him, tongue plunging into him unceremoniously. There were all sorts of amazing sensations going on down below, accompanied by wet sounds that made Lance shiver. His fingers curled in the sheets, tugging at them as a nimble tongue, tested and touched him. No alpha had ever gone down on him of their own accord, not even his ex-mate; it had always taken encouragement and begging on Lance's part.

Shiro was like no other. He growled and hummed appreciatively as he ate Lance out, tongue and mouth vigorous. The tip touched on a particularly sensitive spot and Lance's breath hitched as he whimpered. Shiro seemed to like that, his tongue working frantically at the spot, Lance's pleasure climbing higher and higher until it spilled over into what he swore was the most intense orgasm of his life. Shiro didn't stop, working him all the way through it until his thighs were shaking and it was almost painful. The alpha prime made a noise of appreciation as his tongue lapped long stripes over the omega's skin, tasting his copious slick.

Once he'd had his fill, Shiro reared up, breathing heavily in excitement, and undid his pants. Lance finally got a good look at what would soon be filling him.

Shiro's cock was massive; Lance was surprised to see that it could even stand upright. The large head was slick and flushed, the corona swollen and puffy, creating an exaggerated flared ridge. Lance bit his lip; soon that fat cock head would be dragging back and forth inside his body, stimulating his insides to grow soft and pliant enough to allow for the eventual knotting. The slit in the tip was widened as well, gaping open in preparation of delivering copious amounts of his seed straight into Lance; even as he watched, precum rolled down the underside in a small rivulet, a sign of the alpha prime's excitement. And, oh god, Lance was ready for all that seed, ready to be left sloppy wet and overflowing.

At the base of Shiro's cock was his knot, dark red and veiny. Lance sucked in a breath; even uninflated, it was as big as his fist. His thighs quivered in excitement even as he dreaded not being able to fit it. He wanted it so badly, wanted it inside him, stretching him, providing that barrier so that Shiro's seed would overflow his womb, so that it would catch and impregnate him. Lance felt himself leaking more, soaking into the bed, and the practical part of him hoped Shiro had a waterproof mattress cover beneath his horrible sheets.

"Shiro..." Lance began to whine out of sheer need, but the alpha cut him off as he suddenly flipped him onto his back, shoving at his arms and legs, manhandling him into a position he found suitable. Lance loved that about an alpha in rut: the way they took charge, the way they did what they wanted to Lance. Falling under Shiro's power was so easy and would be so rewarding.

Shiro grunted, tearing at the sheets, rucking them around to suit whatever his primal instincts were telling him to do. Lance never quite understood some of the quirks, but then most alphas didn't seem to understand them either. Shiro huffed several times, making a deep noise from within his chest as he put his legs over Lance's to keep them down, then placed his hands firmly on Lance's shoulders as he rutted experimentally against the omega. Lance whined profusely at the neglect to his hole as Shiro's cock thrust against his buttocks, spreading slick across tan skin. Shiro growled back, vicious and guttural. The omega went limp at the sound, all but his dick, which was painfully hard. Shiro was touching all the submissive parts of his mind, caress them with finesse; Lance had never known how much he could enjoy it until Shiro took over.

The alpha leaned down, pushing harder at Lance's shoulders as he nuzzled into brown hair, huffing hot breath against it. Lance made a small whine, turning his head so his neck was offered up in submission. Shiro grunted in approval, and finally gave the omega what he craved. The alpha reared up, hips canting to give him the right angle, then he drove his cock down into Lance's begging hole.

The omega’s body tried to jerk in surprise at the sudden invasion, but Shiro pinned it down, forcing him to take it, to accept it. Lance moaned, hot breath trapped against the pillow beneath his head. Shiro grunted in pleased acknowledgement before thrusting. Lance cried out raggedly, the bed shaking violently as Shiro plowed into him, forcing him wide and touching the deepest parts of him. Suddenly Lance knew why Shiro had been worried about hurting him; there was no pause, no moment for Lance to catch his breath or adjust. Shiro worked his hips as fast as he could, plowing into Lance's ass forcefully.

A glance behind him nearly undid Lance. Gone was the calm, gentlemanly alpha who had met him for dinner; he was replaced by a beast hellbent on satiating a deeper hunger. Lance had assumed that this would be like any other alpha's rut, that Shiro would simply be extra horny and last longer in bed, but that was not the case. He was unhinged. Shiro's lip was pulled back in a snarl, his growls a constant hum as he fucked Lance.

If anything, Lance was even more turned on. He gasped, hips bucking as he felt slick practically flood from around the cock, dripping from his hole. He had never been so horny in his life. Shiro caught him looking, and with a guttural shout, placed a hand on the back of Lance's head and forced it back onto the pillow. Lance mewled in acceptance of his place beneath the rutting Prime, arching his back to offer up more of himself. Shiro scrabbled on top of him, legs pushing against the mattress as if he could physically push himself deeper inside the omega.

Lance's hands reached out, fumbling before latching onto the headboard. He tried to brace himself against the onslaught and hold onto his sanity. The head of Shiro's cock was doing exactly what he thought it would, rubbing and stimulating him in such pleasurable ways. It felt like his body was meant to take Shiro, like he was built specifically for this alpha because they fit so well together. Maybe it was the heat clouding his judgement, but he swore he had been born to take Shiro's cock.

Hands covered his on the headboard, wrapping painfully tight. Shiro snarled above him, body jerking hard, slamming forward. Lance moaned shakily as his insides were battered, aching from finally seeing action after so long. Thrn Shiro was making desperate noises and Lance knew instinctively what was about to happen.

Shiro suddenly ceased fucking him with vigor, and Lance felt the knot pressed up against him. He let out a shaky breath and then Shiro was pushing and Lance was crying out, willing his body to accept it even as it ached and burned. Shiro thrashed, determined to force his way in. "Take it!" he snarled. "Take it, take it, take my knot!"

"Yes!" Lance cried back, because to him there was no other option. He wanted it so badly, to be so absolutely full of Shiro. They both shouted in triumph as his body gave way and the knot slammed inside. Shiro's hands flew to the small of Lance's back, pinning him down harder as he rocked his hips, trying to lodge the engorged piece of flesh as deeply as possible and then stilled.

Lance felt Shiro coming, felt the giant cock in him flexing as it shot its load inside him. The knot was stuck, expanded inside him, pressing on his sensitive walls. He humped his hips against the sheets, felt the knot tugging as he did so, and came.

He didn't know how long it lasted as he lay under Shiro, eyes rolling back and mouth gaping at the intense pleasure. The alpha growled now and then as he released inside the willing body beneath him. Eventually he shifted, hands coming to rest over Lance's again, though this time they didn't clench so tight, and they rode the coupling out together.

Time passed and Lance was sweaty and trembling against the bed by the time the knot went down. He yelped as Shiro pulled out, a sound of indignation at being abandoned by the hard length of Shiro's cock. His hole ached at the loss, closing up against the emptiness as if trying to grasp what wasn't there any more. Lance looked over his shoulder to stare at the thing which had just been fucking him moments before.

Shiro's cock stared back, still drooling cum and glistening with a mixture of it and Lance's slick. A long, sticky strand of it dangled from the head, swaying as Shiro's heartbeat pulsed through his cock. Lance wanted to turn around and lick it, wanted to lick Shiro clean and shove as much as he could of his thick length into his mouth. Wanted to drown in his scent and his taste. Wanted Shiro to use him.

The alpha made a sound Lance interpreted as disgust and frustration, and his heart tripped a beat. He was expecting the same line now that he'd heard before in an alpha's bed: that they regretted it, that it was okay but he was too old for them, that he needed to leave now that the alpha had his fill. He turned his face away, embarrassment edging in, and he was almost ready to crawl off the bed and slink away when he was grabbed by his legs and hauled backward.

In a heartbeat, his feet landed on the floor and Shiro was back inside him. Lance let out a piteous cry, fisting the sheets again as Shiro went for round two. Lance's torso rested on the bed as the alpha plowed into him from behind again, the first round seeming to have no impact on his stamina. Big hands went to his hips, holding tight, yanking him back against Shiro's powerful thrusts. Lance felt the sting of embarrassment as he let out a squeal when Shiro managed to hit a tender spot inside him. The alpha growled back, shifting his feet for better traction.

Lance's insides were burning up as Shiro took him again. He moaned and writhed, arching his back hard. Shiro was growling and muttering something that Lance couldn't quite understand through the haze of his heat. He cried out in dismay as Shiro suddenly pulled away, but then he was flipped onto his back like a rag doll and Shiro was shoving back inside him again. The alpha grabbed hold of Lance's calves, lifting his legs straight in the air and spreading them in a v. Lance gasped, surprised that the alpha went for so intimate a position; face-to-face, there was no way to hide, and the connection between them was like wildfire. Shiro stared down at him, an implacable wall of feral Alpha Prime. Lance went limp under his gaze, willing to let the other man do anything he wanted as long as he wanted it.

Shiro grunted, still thrusting fast and hard. Lance moaned as the cock inside him rubbed all his sensitive spots until he was going over the edge again. His small cock twitched as his inner muscles spasmed, grabbing at Shiro hungrily. The alpha snarled and rammed his knot in for the second time. He shouted wordlessly as he reached his climax, and Lance stared, fixated on the bob of the alpha's Adams apple through the haze of pleasure. Shiro closed his eyes as the edge of his orgasm wore off; still stuck inside, he pressed his cheek against the omega's lifted leg, making little noises as he pumped Lance full again.

Lance wanted to reach out to him, but didn't dare to. This wasn't his mate, and although Shiro was absolutely amazing, there was no telling that he would want that connection with Lance. They waited it out like that, both lost in the haze of their combined heat and rut.

When Shiro's knot went down and his cock popped free, Lance let out a shivery little moan. He clenched as tightly as he could, trying to keep all of the alpha's seed inside, but there was so much of it. He closed his eyes, blissful at the feeling of being so full, of thick cum leaking from him. A hand traveled down his belly, caressing over it; his mind wheeled with excitement at how much cum must be inside him and the thought of it catching.

"Fuck!"

Lance's eyes shot open, his body tensing. He was still, waiting for a reaction from the other man. Did Shiro think it was a mistake now? Did he regret giving in to the urge to go without protection, regret trying to breed with Lance?

Shiro moved swiftly, grabbing Lance and flipping him over. The omega's head spun, dizzy with the suddenness of it, and then it flew back as he shouted. Shiro was inside him again, but he had gone straight for shoving his knot inside. Lance's legs dangled over the side of the bed; Shiro crouched over him, his weight pressing the omega down as he tried to work his knot deeper. A hand went to Lance's chin, pulling his head back, baring his neck in a position of submission and vulnerability. "Fuck," the alpha growled again, so close and hot on Lance's ear. "Going to breed you. Put a kit in your belly."

Lance startled, bucking in surprise at the lewd words, and the movement spurred Shiro to press him down harder into the bed. "Breed you," the alpha repeated. "Fuck you full of my cum. Fill you. Impregnate you."

Lance moaned wantonly at the words, body shaking as he came from both the physical and mental onslaught. Shiro continued to growl and mutter filthy things to him, hips jerking once in a while, as if testing to make sure Lance was still plugged up properly. The omega mewled and writhed, coming over and over during their third coupling. He had never seen an alpha rut like this, but then Shiro was no ordinary alpha; maybe this was ordinary for him. Lance moaned at the thought, going limp and just submitting to the pleasure of it. He had to enjoy it while he could.

\--

A hand gently caressed his face, fingers pushing sweaty hair back from his forehead. Lance opened his eyes, blinked a few times to clear his vision. He was laying face down on the bed, and his throat was dry from breathing through his open mouth. Shiro sat above him, perched on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?"

Lance hesitated a moment and took stock of himself before answering. His limbs felt like limp noodles and his hole was sore, insides feeling bruised but oh-so good. His heat was like a background buzz at the moment, not quite as insistent as usual, but then he usually didn't get fucked quite like that.

He had lost count of how many rounds they had gone. Shiro had truly been a beast, insatiable, and he had taken Lance every which way throughout the night until the omega couldn't fit any more, and even then Shiro still tried. He wasn't even sure if they had gone to sleep or if he had passed out while being fucked, not that he minded either way. He tilted his head to look at the bedside clock, which read 6:17 AM. He was going to be late for work. "I'm fine," he said softly, voice raw.

"Thirsty?" Shiro asked. Lance made a noise of agreement, and the alpha crossed the room to a mini fridge and brought back two bottles of water. Lance sat up slowly, body aching in ways he never imagined it could ache. He moaned softly, saw Shiro's body tense, but the alpha did nothing but offer him a water. Lance took it gratefully, not failing to notice that Shiro was still very much erect.

"Thank you," he said after he had finished the whole thing. He scooted to the edge of the bed and stood, then went to put on his clothes. Shiro took a seat on the bed and watched him as he sipped his own water. After he was dressed, Lance stood awkwardly for a moment before the alpha, who was still stark naked and ready to go, though it seemed the edge of need had been worn down from him too. "Thank you for everything," he said, feeling like he was floundering. What did one say to the person who had just thoroughly fucked your brains out all night in an attempt to impregnate you? "I had a really good time."

"Should I call you?"

"Call me?" Lance asked, taken aback by the question, unsure what the other man meant by it. "You mean to see if it takes?"

The alpha was quiet a moment before saying, "Sure. In case you want to try again."

Lance hesitated. Shiro seemed off now, a little more distant. Maybe he was weirded out by it after all. "Sure, I guess. If it doesnt take." Lance shrugged then fidgeted, unsure what to say now. "Well, thank you again. It was nice."

"My pleasure." Shiro said it softly, a little smirk at the corner of his mouth.

Lance felt his cheeks heat and took that as his cue to leave or he might just end up begging for more, and he didn't think his body could take that at the moment. He let himself out, his heart pounding.

He couldn't believe he had done that. His hand went to his belly as a breath shuddered out. Couldn't believe that he might have been knocked up by an Alpha Prime. He was already jittery and nervous to find out if it would take, though it would be weeks yet until he would officially know. Not to mention that he had the most intense, insane sex of his life at the same time. He rubbed at his face. He had to call out from work, not only because of his heat, but because his body needed to rest. He couldn't believe he was going to skip work because of a sex fling; it was like he was young and irresponsible again.

He made his way toward the subway to catch a train home. He couldn't wait to get there because first he was going to sleep like the dead, and then he was probably going to finger himself through the rest of his heat wishing he had a sexy Alpha Prime on top of him, filling him with a massive knot.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many more thoughts on the background of this au and how society views Alpha Primes and what it forces them to do and be, why Shiro is on the site in the first place,etc. but there was no way i could fot it into this fic It was only supposed to be like a thousand words and I went overboard. Maybe another time I'll get into it.
> 
> As always, find me as keirdark on Tumblr.


End file.
